


God and The Devil

by BuckyBarnes8999



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spanking, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes8999/pseuds/BuckyBarnes8999
Summary: Just who the hell did Matt Murdock think he was?He'd threatened Tony, been absolutely ungrateful, crashed his party, ruined decor and messed with his
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Tony Stark
Kudos: 38





	God and The Devil

Just who the hell did Matt Murdock think he was?

He'd threatened Tony, been absolutely ungrateful, crashed his party, ruined decor and messed with his monster. 

Everything Tony had offered, Murdock had refused. Sight, free of charge. How could he turn that down? People were scraping up a hundred dollars a day for similar results and Matt turned down a lifetime free subscription? Arrogant asshole. 

He stood in Stark Tower and talked to Tony Stark, of all people, about justice and, law and order. About human rights and privacy. 

People were out of control anyway. Why shouldn't a Superior being give them guidance they so clearly need?

Who doesn't want a crime free, beautiful utopia full of beautiful people?

Apparently there were some.

And those some would have to be dealt with.  
Starting with Matt Murdock.

Tony stood over the prone form of DareDevil, half encased in the symbiotic suit.   
He ordered Jamie out of the room, though he didn't use the kids name of course, just referring to him as Monster. 

"Now Matt, are we learning anything from this little escapade?" He said once they were alone. 

"When I first came here, I thought perhaps the road to hell was indeed paved with good intentions. But the more time I spend around you, I'm learning that you're just a megalomaniac." Matt spat.   
He Intended on saying more but he found his mouth covered by unyielding metal as Tony commanded the suit to shut him up. 

Tony clicked his tongue in disapproval.   
"I thought after I gave you your sight-- well a taste of it-- you'd see eye to eye with me on this." He smirked at his joke. 

Matt could sense him moving around the room, walking with his usual swagger, observing him.   
His muscles strained against the iron grip of the suit, in spite of Tony having warned him of pulling ligaments trying. 

Tony had stopped moving, he was standing at Matt's feet. "There are harder lessons to learn here. More," he sighed "difficult ones. Like your place on this little super hero totem pole."

The armor loosened up on Murdock's body but his wrists and ankles remained pinned.   
"Y'see, I'm at the top." Tony's hands slid up his red clad thighs.   
A shocked shiver ran up Matt's spine. He was uncomfortable with this unwanted touch, wary of it. His muscles twitched shying from the touch.   
What the hell was Stark playing at? 

When Tony cupped his crotch, he arched against the suit, struggling to rid himself of the touch. "Mhh!" He exclaimed against the metal covering his mouth. 

Tony's touch was incessant, sliding first from his cock to his lower abdomen.   
"And you, well, you're on the bottom."

Tony tapped Matt's hip and Matt found himself being flipped over against his will.   
The suit wrangling him along like he were nothing more than a ragdoll

His mouth was mercifully freed. "Stark I'll have you tried up in so much litigation that your great grandchi--- Ahh!"   
The slap to his tightly clothed ass caught him entirely off guard. 

"See, I didn't uncover your mouth so you could be a little shit." 

The suit encased Matt's arms and pinned them down hard to the table. The grip was so hard Matt was almost certain they would break.   
"Tony!" He cried through grit teeth. 

"That's more or less what I expect to hear." A crack rang out as Tony's hand came down on Matt's ass again. 

The crack was almost deafening for DareDevil but it wasn't like he didn't hear it coming. The soft whistle of air as Stark's hand cut through the air was loud as a passing train to Matt's trained ears.  
Matt cried out and bucked against the restraints. 

The next time Tony's hand came down it remained on the pert meat of Murdock's ass, gripping hard. Tony's fingers found purchase on the skin tight material of DareDevil's outfit. He pulled it upward and used a small pocket knife to cut the material away.

Matt felt the cool air and struggled harder. It seemed like the more he fought the tighter the restraints got. "What're you gonna do, Tony? Fuck me into submission? Assert your dominance?" Matt tried to sound defiant but his voice shook. 

"Not really. I mean asserting my dominance, sure, showing you your place yes, making you submit? Not a bad idea per se. . . But I'm just aiming for another notch in my belt." Matt felt Tony's fingers sliding along the cleft of his ass. 

Matt didn't expect to hear himself Yelp out a   
"No!" As Tony's fingers passed over his entrance. He didn't expect to crack so easy. 

"Don't worry. I'm good at this. Then again what am I not good at?" Tony chuckled as he popped his middle finger into his unwilling houseguest.   
Tony laughed at his pained cry. "Please tell me you've never had anything up your ass." He laughed like it was the best joke he'd heard all day.

Matt grit his teeth, trying to will the burn away, trying to stop the reeling feeling he was experiencing. No, he'd never even fingered himself, let alone had someone else do it. 

He again struggled in vain when the offending digit began to slowly move inside him. "Tony please! I'll stop ab-- ah! About the Extremis app!"   
The finger stilled inside him and he let out a shaking breath.   
"This has gone far beyond Extremis." Tony murmured, "To be honest you're a security threat. You know too much. You're too hell bent on right and wrong to see-- no offense--to see the state of the world. They need a god."  
Tony's finger curled inside, pressing up against Matt's spot.   
"Ahh! T-tony!" The sensation went straight up his spine and directly to his dick, which was rapidly filling against his own wishes. 

Did Tony think this would make it better? Adding assault to the list of atrocities he'd committed lately?

Matt's mind nearly blanked out when another finger joined the first. It immediately joined it's partner in steadily pounding against his spot. 

That was when the first needy little sound slipped from Matt's lips.   
Tony smirked, triumphantly.   
Aside from the burn it felt so good and that admission made Matt hide his face against his upper arm in utter shame. "Tony don't." He pleaded with the man who was steadily pumping his fingers into him. 

"Tony you're going to make me. . . I don't want-ahh! Fuck!" Matt pressed his face into the table and tried to bite back the sounds being torn from him.

His cock was twitching, he was so close from just this. So shamefully close. 

Murdock didn't seem to realize that he was raising his ass, it made Tony grin wide. He could take him, just drop trou right then and there and fuck him, but no. He wanted to draw this out, break him, make him ask for it. 

As soon as Tony felt Matt's walls start to clench down on him, he withdrew his fingers. He likewise held his hips off the table so he couldn't get any friction.   
Matt made such a dirty little sound it was hard to deny him. 

Matt was panting hard, his entire body shivering. He'd been so close!

When the shivering stopped and his breathing evened out, Tony leaned in and gave Matt's hole a swift, firm lick. 

Murdock nearly shouted out his surprise.  
His entire body tensed up as Tony's simple lick began to turn into something more scandalous. His tongue didn't pull away, it circled the tightly puckered flesh, slowly. 

A small, strained sound escaped Matt's throat. 

It was borderline infuriating that Tony's heart rate was so steady, so even, not a hitch in speed. 

Matt was pulled from his thoughts by Tony's tongue pushing inside. "Nhh!"   
It was inside only briefly, but it left Matt with a twitching cock. He was so unused to attention like this.  
His mind was slowly fogging over with need. His thighs were trembling and now, he voluntarily raised his ass. "Tony." He whined. 

"Yes dear?" Tony spoke directly against his entrance. 

"It's too much!" Matt's voice almost sounded like a sob. "Stop or-- just, just please stop."  
He had to force himself to push down the need to ask to cum. 

"No. I'm going to tease you til you beg for my dick." He pushed his wet, slippery tongue back inside, relishing the sound Matt made. 

Murdock could feel the wet spot his leaking cock was making, hear the subtle slick sound it made each time he managed some friction against the table.

Tony kept Matt on edge for hours. Matt was sobbing brokenly but hadn't cracked and begged yet.   
Tony was up to four fingers in the previously untouched ass or DareDevil. He was debating on going the extra mile and actually fisting the other man.  
None of Matt's senses were functioning properly, he gasped and cried out with each touch.   
"Tony please! It's too much! Please!" 

"Do you want me?" He withdrew his fingers and slapped Matt's ass firmly, relishing in the little yelp. "Want my dick buried deep in your needy ass?" 

Matt choked out a sob. "Tony p-please!" 

"Please what?"

"Nhh!"

"Well if you can't answer me, it'll continue just this way." He slid his fingers back in and began to slowly pump them. 

"Fuh-- fuck me Tony, please! Let me cum!" 

Matt broke, he finally broke and Tony laughed in triumph. 

Tony lowered his zipper and let his cock spring free.   
"One more time for those in the back who couldn't hear?" He said, with a purr as he moved to a better position. 

"Tony!" Matt hissed, unwilling to further debase himself by repeating himself. 

"Hmm?" Tony let his cock slap onto one of Matt's ass cheeks. The sound of flesh slapping flesh was deafening for DareDevil.

"D-do it already!" He exclaimed in exasperation.

Tony chuckled behind him as he lined himself up. "Well if you insist." He said as he thrust himself inside his guest. 

The sound Matt made was obscene.   
It sent a little thrill through Tony, though it only caused Matt shame. 

Tony wasted no time in setting a gruelling pace.   
Matt tried keeping his sounds low, tried stifling them. It was no use however, Tony had gotten him just so worked up.

The ridiculous thing was that if Tony had asked, and if it had been under better circumstances, Matt might have willingly agreed to this. But all that was before he'd discovered Tony had turned into . . . This.

Tony was soon fucking Matt Murdock to a chorus of his name being moaned out accompanied by the percussion of flesh on flesh. An erotic symphony for Tony's ears.

Tony has teased Matt so well that it wasn't long before the man was close. Tony could feel the fluttering of his muscles around his dick, noted the change in pitch of his moaning. "Cum for me, Matthew" Tony grunted through grit teeth.

His hips connected with Matt's ass hard, in rapid succession.   
When Matt pushed his face against the table and cried out his release, Tony fucked him right through it.

By the time Tony filled him, Matt was gasping out sharp little sobs of overstimulation. 

His mental faculties were slowly coming back to him and the shame was welling up anew.   
What made worse was he had to admit to himself it had been amazing. Tony was expertly skilled, and he didn't remember ever having came that hard. 

When Tony slipped out of him he felt the man's cum flood out, trickling down his thigh. "O-oh god." Matt mewd.

"That's right. Unfortunately you're not going to remember it." Tony stepped to his side and placed a device on either of Matt's temples. 

Matt screamed and the world blacked.


End file.
